PS I Love You
by KairiAngel13
Summary: On the day of her wedding to Phillip, Melanie gave Stephanie a letter for Nathan to express her true feelings for him; but will Stephanie give Nathan the letter or let her jealousy consume her and take matters in her own hands? This is my take of Melanie's letter and how I feel things should have gone. One-Shot!


**A/N:**** I do not own **_**Days of our Lives **_**or the words of Melanie's letter. They are property of the show's writers, creators, and producers and they always will be. Nathan and Melanie forever!**

* * *

"_**P.S. I Love You"**_

"Stephanie, could you give this letter to Nathan?" Melanie asked the brunette as she nervously rocked back and forth on her feet. Stephanie raised an eyebrow as she stepped into the large room and took the envelope from Melanie.

"You…want me to give this letter to Nathan?" Stephanie repeated, making sure she'd heard right.

Melanie nodded once before brushing a stray curl behind her ear. "It's very important Stephanie. Please, just give it to him okay?"

Stephanie's eyes moved from the nervous bride down to the letter in her hands. She bit her lip, unsure of what secrets the letter held, but she nodded before making her way out of the room.

"Stephanie, where are you going?" Arianna called out to her. "The wedding starts in an hour and we have to be in our places."

"I know Arianna, it's just that…I have something I need to take care of. I'll be back, I promise."

The Hispanic woman watched Stephanie as she made her way down the stairs. She then turned her attention to Melanie who was sitting back at the vanity staring at her reflection in its mirror. Maggie walked into the room and placed her hands on the girl's exposed shoulders.

"Is everything alright dear?" she spoke. Melanie looked at Maggie's reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"I'm not sure Maggie." She said, her voice wavering with tears. "I don't think I can go through with this wedding. It just isn't right."

"I don't understand." Maggie said as Melanie turned around in the chair. "A few weeks ago, you were excited about your wedding day. What has changed?"

Melanie sighed as her thoughts turned to the green envelope she'd just given to Stephanie. "I need closure with my past. If I don't get the closure I need…I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

* * *

Stephanie moved Melanie's envelope back and forth between her hands as she stepped off the elevator in the hospital. Things seemed to be rather calm for a change as she made her way over to Maxine.

"Hey there Maxine, have you seen Nathan? I have this letter to give him." she questioned the older woman.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he's on break right now. If you want, I can give it to him for you?" Maxine said as she eyed the green envelope.

Stephanie felt her emotions tugging at her as she stared at the letter in her hands. This letter could be a variety of unknown possibilities. What if this letter was Melanie's way of closure with her and Nathan's relationship? Maybe she had decided to give Nathan up and wanted to let him know it would never work between them. Or, on the contrary, it could be a letter of her professing her love for him. She did seem rather conflicted over marrying Phillip back at the mansion. What if she needed Nathan's opinion before going through with or calling off the wedding?

"Stephanie?" Maxine called out to her, pulling the woman from her thoughts. "I asked if you wanted me to give the letter to Nathan. I'm sure you have other business to take care of, right?"

Stephanie's lips began moving as she struggled to find the right words. What should she do?

"Stephanie?" a male voice came from behind her. Stephanie gasped and turned around just as Nathan walked into the lobby from the worker's lounge. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Melanie's wedding today?"

The sad look on Nathan's face made Stephanie's heart ache. Even though she loved him, she knew his feelings weren't as strong for her as she would have liked for them to be. With a heavy sigh she walked over to him and held out the envelope.

"Melanie wanted me to give this to you." She admitted. Nathan raised an eyebrow as he took the envelope from her hands.

"I believe it's a letter." Stephanie said as she scuffed the toe of her shoe against the tiled floor. "Look Nathan…I just want to let you know that no matter what happens when you read that letter…I will always love you."

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but Stephanie was already making her way towards the elevator. She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled at him with tear-filled eyes as the doors slid shut.

Turning his attention away from Stephanie, Nathan looked at the envelope in his hands and walked over to the waiting area. He sighed and tore open the envelope's seal before unfolding the letter inside.

_Dear Nathan…_

_I'm sorry, but I can't get you out of my mind. I just need to know once and for all if you…still have any feelings for me…because if there's any chance for us…I can't marry Philip…If I don't hear back from you, that will be my answer, but I need to know Nathan. A part of me will always love you…_

_Melanie_

Nathan's mouth fell open as he read over the beautiful handwriting another time. Could his eyes be deceiving him? Melanie had been acting so distant and in response, he had been messing things up between the two of them by going after Stephanie and claiming he no longer loved her when in actuality, it was far from the truth.

Of course, he loved her. Melanie had touched his heart in a way that no one else ever had. From the moment he first laid eyes on her in his grandmother's kitchen, he knew she was going to be a special part of his life. The two of them had been through so much together and when he heard she was going to be marrying Philip, it crushed him. He hadn't been himself lately and it was because of how deeply his love ran for her.

Suddenly, he smiled as he read over her words again. _A part of me will always love you_. That was all the confirmation he needed.

"Maxine," Nathan shouted as he rushed over to the nurse's station, "could you call Doctor Jonas and have him cover the rest of my shift? Something just came up."

Maxine smiled at the green envelope in the boy's hand and nodded. "Hurry up sugar. I'll let the good doctor know about your…emergency."

Nathan thanked the woman before running into the elevator and heading to the ground floor.

* * *

Melanie swallowed a huge lump in her throat as she walked down the stairs of the Kirakis Mansion. She could hear the orchestra playing through Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" as she stepped foot into the main hall. Brady and Arianna were standing by the front doors smiling at all of the guests seated inside.

"There you are." Arianna said when she caught sight of the beautiful, young bride. "I was starting to get worried. Maggie said you had cold feet?"

Melanie nodded as she tried to steady her breathing. "I-I'm just nervous about everything that's happening today. Don't get me wrong, I love Phillip. It's just that I am worried we're taking things a little too fast."

"Pardon me if I am incorrect, but wasn't it your idea to get married today in the first place?" Brady spoke up, earning a disapproving look from Arianna.

"Yeah." Meanie said as she twisted the bottom of her short gown. "I don't know what I was thinking. Look, I'm going to step outside for some fresh air. I'm not feeling so good right now."

Arianna and Brady nodded as the young bride made her way out the front doors of the mansion.

Melanie burst into tears as she closed the mansion doors behind her. The cold, February wind blew, lifting her dress above her knees. She covered her face with her hands as she walked down the front path and out into the garden.

"What if he doesn't reply to my letter?" She wonders aloud as she takes a seat on a stone bench. "What if it's too late for us? I can't just marry Phillip because Nathan no longer loves me, that wouldn't be fair to him. It's funny…I spent years lusting after Phillip, trying my hardest to keep him away from Stephanie and as it turns out…he isn't even the one I want to be with."

"Is that so?" a voice came from the garden gate.

Melanie gasped and lifted her head just as Nathan walked into the garden, the gate slamming loudly behind him.

"Nathan." Melanie whispered as she sat upright.

Nathan smiled at her before walking over to take a seat on the stone bench. "Mel…what's the matter? It's your wedding day, you're supposed to be happy."

Melanie gave a short laugh as she wiped at the mascara stains on her cheeks. "Nathan, I am far from happy right now. Wait a minute, what are you even doing here? I thought you had to work?"

Nathan took her smaller hands into his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "How could I not come to see you after reading your letter?"

Melanie gasped, as a smile worked its way onto her lips. "Wait a second…Stephanie actually gave you the letter?"

Nathan nodded. "I was a little surprised myself, especially after I read it. Mel…do you really feel that strongly about me? Do you still love me?"

Melanie smiled before nodding once. "Of course I still love you Nathan, I never stopped. That's why I'm so miserable. I can't marry Phillip knowing that I still possess strong feelings for you."

Nathan smiled at her words before placing a hand behind her head and pulling her lips to his own. Melanie was surprised at first, but she quickly melted into the kiss, her lips moving in rhythm against his. They pulled apart as snow began to fall from the sky, landing on Melanie's golden locks and eyelashes. She giggled as Nathan leaned in another time to take her lips captive.

"Melanie?" Phillip's voice came from the other side of the garden. "Melanie, where are you?"

Melanie sighed, her face frowning up. She and Nathan pulled apart and stared in the direction from which Phillip's voice was coming. Nathan never let go of her hand as Phillip appeared.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Phillip questioned his rival as his eyes travelled to their hands.

"I came to wish Melanie luck on your wedding day." Nathan said with a shrug. "No harm there, right?"

"Actually…" Melanie spoke up as she stood from the bench, pulling her hand from Nathan's. "I am the reason he is here."

Phillip stared at her questioningly. "What are you talking about Mel?"

Melanie took a deep breath and locked eyes with Phillip. He gasped at the sight of tears pooling at the brim of her eyes.

"Phillip, I am so sorry, but I can't marry you." She said in a choked up voice.

"What are you talking about Melanie?"

"Phillip, if I marry you right now, I would be marrying you for all of the wrong reasons. Phillip believe me, I do love you, and you know that. However…Nathan and I…we have this deep connection that you and I will never have for each other. I am so sorry for hurting you and I wish there was a way we could make things work but if I were to marry you tonight…I would be incredibly unhappy because I wouldn't be with Nathan. My feelings for you have diminished with time and I am so sorry for leading you on like this. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Phillip sighed, but he managed to force a smile through his pain. "Melanie, I could tell from the minute I asked for your hand in marriage that you were conflicted about this whole thing. I just looked past it and only took my feelings for you into consideration. I should have never asked you to marry me, knowing that you still possessed feelings for Nathan, and I am glad that you found it in your heart to tell me."

Melanie smiled before standing on her toes to give Phillip a quick kiss. "Thank you for understanding Phillip."

Phillip watched sadly as Melanie turned from him and ran into Nathan's awaiting arms. He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed happily before he set her on the ground to give her passionate kiss. With a heavy heart, Phillip turned away from the two love birds and headed back towards the front doors. Stephanie was sitting on the steps, her chin her hand when he arrived.

"Stephanie, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

Stephanie sniffed and wiped away the tears on her face. "I delivered a letter to Nathan from Melanie." She admitted. "I guess things weren't as solidified between me and Nathan as I thought they were. I knew that he still loved her and vice versa…but I refused to see it."

"Hey," Phillip said as he took a seat beside her and pulled her into a hug, "you aren't the only one. Look, we both lost the people we loved, but it isn't the end of the world, right? We'll move on someday and find the ones we are destined to be with Steph, I know we will."

Stephanie smiled at Phillip before resting her head on his shoulder. "You're right."

* * *

Nathan slowly pushed the door open to his apartment as he carried Melanie inside, their lips against each other's. He kicked the door closed behind him and carried her down the hall to his bedroom before gently lying her down on the mattress, their lips never parting. Finally, he pulled away from her and the two of them laughed as they tried to catch their breath.

Melanie stared up at the man she loved as he leaned above her, their eyes never breaking. She smiled as a tear fell from her eye.

"I love you so much Nathan." She said, her voice holding sincerity.

Nathan smiled as he pulled her tiara from her hair, causing her curls to fan out around her. "I love you to Mel."

With their feelings out and in the open, Nathan proceeded to take Melanie into his arms and express his love to her in a way that no letter could ever describe. Melanie had wanted a reply to her letter, and he was going to express how much that letter meant to him.

* * *

**A/N:**** Review!**


End file.
